Touhou Project (Windows Canon)
The Touhou Project (Windows Canon) bundle groups all Touhou Project games starting from the sixth, which marks the beginning of canon events in the universe, as well as the mangas and cds. Unlike those from the PC-98 era (bundled), the characters below aren't separated by first appearance (making the Windows era a series). The reasoning behind this is that: * many of the following characters have odd first appearances (EXAMPLE: Hieda no Akyuu appearing on the PC-98 games' OSTs) or have minor first appearances. * fans' tastes have been considered. Some fans are exclusively into the games, others are exclusively into the print works. It would be unfair (especially to the manga fans) to sort them this way. However, this page lists all characters and their actual first appearances. Touhou 6 (Embodiment of Scarlet Devil) * Rin Satsuki * Reimu Hakurei * Marisa Kirisame * Rumia * Daiyousei * Cirno * Meiling Hong * Koakuma * Patchouli Knowledge * Sakuya Izayoi * Remilia Scarlet * Flandre Scarlet Touhou 7 (Perfect Cherry Blossom) * Letty Whiterock * Chen * Alice Margatroid * Lily White * Lunasa Prismriver * Lyrica Prismriver * Merlin Prismriver * Youmu Konpaku * Yuyuko Saigyouji * Ran Yakumo * Yukari Yakumo * Saigyou Ayakashi Touhou 7.5 (Immaterial and Missing Power) * Suika Ibuki Touhou 8 (Imperishable Night) * Wriggle Nightbug * Mystia Lorelei * Keine Kamishirasawa * Tewi Inaba * Reisen Udongein Inaba * Eirin Yagokoro * Kaguya Houraisan * Fujiwara no Mokou Touhou 9 (Phantasmagoria of Flower View) * Medicine Melancholy * Yuuka Kazami * Komachi Onozuka * Eiki Shiki Touhou 10 (Mountain of Faith) * Shizuha Aki * Minoriko Aki * Hina Kagiyama * Nitori Kawashiro * Momiji Inubashiri * Sanae Kochiya * Kanako Yasaka * Suwako Moriya Touhou 10.5 (Scarlet Weather Rhapsody) * Iku Nagae * Tenshi Hinanawi Touhou 11 (Subterranean Animism) * Kisume * Yamame Kurodani * Parsee Mizuhashi * Yuugi Hoshiguma * Satori Komeiji * Rin Kaenbyou * Utsuho Reiuji * Koishi Komeiji Touhou 12 (Undefined Fantastic Object) * Nazrin * Kogasa Tatara * Ichirin Kumoi * Unzan * Minamitsu Murasa * Shou Toramaru * Byakuren Hijiri * Nue Houjuu Touhou 12.5 (Double Spoiler) * Hatate Himekaidou Touhou 13 (Ten Desires) * Kyouko Kasodani * Yoshika Miyako * Seiga Kaku * Soga no Tojiko * Mononobe no Futo * Toyosatomimi no Miko * Mamizou Futatsuiwa Touhou 13.5 (Hopeless Masquerade) * Hata no Kokoro Touhou 14 (Double Dealing Character) * Wakasagihime * Sekibanki * Kagerou Imaizumi * Benben Tsukumo * Yatsuhashi Tsukumo * Seija Kijin * Shinmyoumaru Sukuna * Raiko Horikawa Touhou 14.5 (Urban Legend in Limbo) * Sumireko Usami Touhou 15 (Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom) * Seiran * Ringo * Doremy Sweet * Sagume Kishin * Clownpiece * Junko * Hecatia Lapislazuli Touhou 15.5 (Antinomy of Common Flowers) * Joon Yorigami * Shion Yorigami Touhou 16 (Hidden Star in Four Seasons) * Eternity Larva * Nemuno Sakata * Aunn Komano * Narumi Yatadera * Satono Nishida * Mai Teireida * Okina Matara Touhou 17 (Wily Beast and Weakest Creature) * Eika Ebisu * Urumi Ushizaki * Kutaka Niwatari * Yachie Kicchou * Mayumi Joutouguu * Keiki Haniyasushin * Saki Kurokoma Miscellaneous characters Print works * Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red - Aya Shameimaru * Curiosities of Lotus Asia - Rinnosuke Morichika, Tokiko * Eastern and Little Nature Deity - Luna Child, Star Sapphire, Sunny Milk * Silent Sinner in Blue - Reisen II, Watatsuki no Toyohime, Watatsuki no Yorihime * Wild and Horned Hermit - Kasen Ibaraki, Ibaraki-Douji's Arm * Forbidden Scrollery - Kosuzu Motoori * Lotus Eaters - Miyoi Okunoda Original CDs * Akyuu's Untouched Score - Hieda no Akyuu * Ghostly Field Club - Maribel Hearn, Renko Usami Category:Series Category:Touhou Project Bundle